La Última Voluntad de un Héroe
by JAlexGamer
Summary: Una durísima batalla dejó a un joven héroe con secuelas que podrían costarle su carrera. Prefirió sacrificar su integridad, a ver que varios civiles, héroes, sus amigos y su novia, fueran lastimados por un villano. Él merece la felicidad en el poco tiempo que le queda, pero también debe decidir su última voluntad...


Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Relato  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"Por favor, déjame ayudarte..." - Diálogo

Para este nuevo one-shot, decidí plasmar otras ideas que soñe hace varias noches: las secuelas físicas de una ardua batalla, la búsqueda de la felicidad a pesar de la adversidad, y el homenaje a un héroe caído. Cabe decir también que varias historias tristes me dieron algo de inspiración. Lastimosamente, hay bastantes historias de suicidio en el fandom de BnHA, ya sea por traición, o por abuso. Pero no hay una historia que cuente la búsqueda de la felicidad ante una enfermedad terminal. Pensé que la mejor pareja para ilustrar esta situación, era Izuku x Momo. Esta historia ocurre en un AU en el que el orden de los eventos cambia, poniendo el secuestro de Katsuki Bakugo un año después, y en el que All Might, para el tiempo en el que esto sucede, ya se ha retirado de su actividad como héroe.

**Disclaimer: **"Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_One-shot: La Última Voluntad de un Héroe_

Muchas personas recuerdan aquella batalla que marcó el final del Incidente de Kamino Ward. Aquella batalla entre los grandes bastiones de la justicia y la villanía. Por un lado estaba el **Símbolo del Mal, All For One**, amenazando con destruir el resto de la ciudad, habiendo dejado malheridos a varios héroes en el proceso. Y por el otro se encontraba el **Héroe Número 1, All Might**, tratando de defender tanto a sus colegas héroes, como a varios civiles que cayeron en el fuego cruzado. No hace falta decir que las fuerzas del bien prevalecieron en esta batalla. ¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si la batalla hubiera sido un año después, y el que se enfrentara a **All For One** no hubiera sido **All Might**, sino que en su lugar, hubiera intervenido el heredero de su antorcha?

Esta historia comienza en Kamino Ward, justo durante esta batalla que definiría un antes y un después en la carrera de varios jóvenes héroes. En su afán de rescatar a Katsuki Bakugo, quien fue secuestrado por la Liga de Villanos, Izuku Midoriya, en compañía de sus amigos, Eijiro Kirishima, Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, y de su novia, Momo Yaoyorozu, partieron hacia el lugar que creían era el escondite de los villanos. Lo que encontraron en su lugar, fue lo que parecía una fábrica utilizada por la Liga de Villanos para la "fabricación" de Nomus. Pronto, se vieron envueltos en una batalla en la que no debían intervenir si querían seguir con vida...

Respecto a cómo se hicieron novios el heredero de One For All y la chica usuaria de Creación, todo sucedió luego del Festival Deportivo de UA, en su primer año en la academia...

_Flashback_

Momo había perdido su batalla de primera ronda ante Fumikage Tokoyami, algo que dañó mucho su autoestima. Izuku no soportó verla llorar, y fue a buscarla. Cuando la encontró, la chica estaba tan triste que sus ojos se habían enrojecido. "Supongo que no soy más que una cara bonita, después de todo... No merezco ser una heroína..." Izuku escuchó estas palabras, y decidió acercarse a ella. "Te equivocas, Yaoyorozu. Eres mucho más que eso." El peliverde le dijo a la chica, la cual estaba sorprendida un poco por esas palabras, y al mismo tiempo seguía confundida y deprimida. "¿Cómo puedo compararme contigo? Mientras que yo entré aquí sin mover un sólo dedo, por la versatilidad de mi kosei, tú seguramente pusiste sangre, sudor y lágrimas para llegar hasta acá. Comparada contigo, soy una inútil..." "¡Basta! No puedo permitir que hables así de ti misma." Momo se sorprendió de escuchar a Izuku hablando de esa forma. "Tú sí mereces estar aquí. No dejes que tus propias dudas te digan lo contrario." El chico se acercó un poco más, mirándola fijamente. Un par de ojos negros, enrojecidos por las lágrimas, se encontraron con dos orbes de color verde esmeralda, llenos de determinación. "Yaoyorozu, tú eres una chica muy inteligente, muy fuerte, muy bonita, una gran líder, una estratega maravillosa, y sobre todo, una gran persona. No podría arrepentirme de conocer a alguien como tú." Al escuchar las palabras del peliverde, Momo se sintió aliviada de saber que alguien creía en ella, y también sintió algo que no podía describir. El que Izuku le dijera tantas cosas buenas, hizo que en su corazón empezara a surgir un sentimiento que, en el momento ignoraba de qué se trataba, pero que más tarde evolucionaría en algo más. Con un abrazo, y un beso en la mejilla, y con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, Momo le dijo: "Gracias, Midoriya. Eres la primera persona que conozco, que confía en mí sin importar nada... Eres el primero que me dice cosas tan bonitas... Y tienes razón. Tengo que dar todo de mí. Yo soy la que debería alegrarme de conocer a un chico tan bueno como tú..." Y continuó abrazando al chico, de quien no se separó hasta que llegó el turno de la batalla de Izuku en Cuartos de Final del torneo del Festival Deportivo. Ese encuentro con Momo le dio la motivación suficiente para vencer a Shoto Todoroki, y llegar hasta la Final del torneo, donde perdió finalmente contra Katsuki Bakugo, debido a las heridas que le dejó el combate contra el hijo de **Endeavor**.

A partir de ese momento, Izuku y Momo se unieron cada día más. Estudiaban juntos, entrenaban juntos, e incluso compartían algunos momentos juntos, luego de que el sistema de dormitorios fuese implementado, como consecuencia de un incidente con Tomura Shigaraki en un centro comercial. Los dos jóvenes empezaron a explorar sus sentimientos, al punto de que empezaron a salir. Luego de un par de meses, lo que era un secreto a voces se convirtió en una realidad cuando, sin importar que otros estuvieran viendo, decidieron darse su primer beso. Un beso cargado de mucho amor. Oficialmente, Izuku Midoriya y Momo Yaoyorozu, el chico más heroico y la chica más inteligente y fuerte de la clase, se habían hecho novios. Su relación continuó durante los meses siguientes, aún a pesar de los celos de algunas de sus amigas, y de los gritos desesperados de Minoru Mineta, quien sólo podía llorar lágrimas de sangre al ver cómo Izuku se quedaba con la chica más voluptuosa de la clase...

_Fin del flashback_

La fábrica de Nomus fue destruída. El estruendo hizo que el grupo de jóvenes buscara un refugio. Cuando miraron a su alrededor, a ver que sucedía, se encontraron con una figura bastante perturbadora. Unos metros más adelante, se encontraba un tipo vestido de traje elegante, con una máscara de color negro, con forma de calavera. Tan sólo mirar esa figura, causó pánico en los estudiantes. Ese pánico sólo aumentó al divisar a Katsuki Bakugo, rodeado de villanos. Los héroes intentaron hacer frente a esa figura siniestra, pero nadie logró siquiera asestarle un golpe. Ese villano era demasiado fuerte. Tanto, que varios héroes resultaron malheridos, entre ellos **Best Jeanist**, aquel héroe con el que Katsuki hizo sus pasantías en su primer año en UA.

Izuku estaba desesperado por rescatar al que fuera antaño su mejor amigo, pero sabía que no podía involucrar en batalla a sus amigos, y mucho menos a su novia. Sin embargo, su determinación pudo más que la razón. Así que ideó un plan para rescatar a Katsuki sin tener que luchar. Mientras que Shoto generaba una rampa hecha de hielo, Izuku y Tenya se impulsarían para buscar la oportunidad de que Eijiro agarrara a Katsuki en el aire. Y en principio, todo salió bien, ya que con esta acción, los villanos se distrajeron, y le dieron la chance a Katsuki de escapar junto a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, no todo sale como uno espera. El villano del traje, de alguna forma observó todos los movimientos de los seis chicos, al igual que los de los héroes que intentaban hacerle frente. Aunque Izuku, Tenya, Eijiro y Katsuki, parecían estar a salvo, lo cierto era que estaban en peligro. "Chicos, debemos irnos. Es nuestra oportunidad." Les decía Izuku a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron inmediatamente y corrieron a buscar refugio. Pero un extraño ataque de aire los impactó a los cuatro. Izuku logró protegerse, mientras que los demás salieron volando. El peliverde identificó de donde provino el ataque, cuando vio que otra ráfaga de aire iba dirigida hacia donde estaban Shoto y Momo. Izuku ya de por sí estaba molesto al ver que varios civiles, unos cuantos héroes, y ahora varios de sus amigos, habían sido heridos por el villano. Pero que intentaran hacerle daño a su novia, fue la gota que rebasó la copa. Así que, usando parte de la fuerza de One For All, el peliverde se movió rápidamente para interceptar el ataque, impidiendo así que Shoto y Momo fueran lastimados, pero recibiendo leves heridas en el proceso. "¡Váyanse! Les prometo que todo estará bien." Confiando en la determinación de su novio, Momo hizo caso, y huyó junto al chico de pelo rojo y blanco. Ahora nada impediría que Izuku se lanzara a la batalla...

"Eres bastante bueno, muchacho... Me recuerdas muchísimo a **All Might**..." Una voz que sonaba perturbadora llegó a los oídos de Izuku. "Y no me extraña... Su voluntad está dentro de ti... Puedo sentirlo..." El peliverde, en ese momento recordó aquella conversación que tuvo con su mentor, luego del Festival Deportivo del año anterior. Aquella perpetua batalla entre el bien y el mal. Un hombre lleno de maldad, que se regocijaba al robar los koseis de otros, contra un grupo de personas con una férrea determinación, pasada de generación en generación, que luchaba por detener el mal. Allí fue cuando Izuku recordó ese nombre. "**All For One**..." "Así que conoces de mí, ¿no es así? Pensar que el heredero de **All Might** no es más que un pobre niñato... Je... Qué estupidez..." Las palabras de **All For One** tenían un sólo propósito: desmoralizar a Izuku. Se burlaba del peliverde por su edad. Pero lo que el villano ignoraba, es que en su corta vida, el chico ha logrado más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Salvar a varios niños de una muerte segura, vencer a villanos peligrosos, defender a sus compañeros de la Liga de Villanos, evitar que eventos importantes fuesen saboteados por más villanos... Es que incluso, como parte de su entrenamiento para recibir One For All, logró limpiar por completo una playa que se había convertido en un vertedero de basuras, algo que muchos héroes, incluso personas del común, ignoraron por completo en el pasado. "No puedo permitir que hagas más daño a la gente. ¡No puedo permitir que te aproveches de las personas, para luego desecharlas como si fueran basura!" Si uno miraba a Izuku en ese momento a los ojos, podría notar como dentro de sus ojos se encendía una llama verde, llena de determinación. **All For One**, por su parte, continuaba tratando de desestabilizar al joven héroe en entrenamiento. "Qué raro... Eso ya lo escuché antes... **All ****Might** y Nana Shimura dijeron exactamente lo mismo..."

Las palabras del villano, aunque hicieron mella en Izuku, no lograron el efecto esperado. Eso sólo logró que la llama de su determinación se hiciera más fuerte. Rápidamente, se acercó al villano mientras activaba su modo Full Cowl al 50%. "Tal parece que no habrá forma de que cambies... Te compadezco, **All For One**. Tus ansias de poder llenaron tu alma de maldad, al punto que no tiene redención alguna..." Se colocó el peliverde en posición de combate. "Mientras tus manos están manchadas con la sangre de los inocentes, las mías cargan con las esperanzas de todos los que me rodean. Ellos me dan la fuerza para poder decirles: 'Todo está bien. Ya estoy aquí.'" Y con esto, cual rayo en una tormenta, Izuku se lanzó hacia el villano, iniciando la batalla más difícil de toda su vida...

Golpe con golpe, Izuku y el villano se hacían daño el uno al otro. Cada vez que Izuku lograba asestarle un puñetazo o patada, **All For One** contraatacaba con uno de sus tantos koseis, e incluso combinaba varios de estos para buscar un efecto más letal. Aún así, el peliverde no se rindió, y aunque recibió heridas graves en sus brazos y piernas, él siguió luchando, con su determinación ardiendo como una gran conflagración dentro de su ser. Esta batalla dejó a ambas partes completamente exhaustas. Izuku estaba bastante maltratado, mientras que **All For One** tenía también múltiples heridas en su cuerpo. El villano no se podía creer que un jovencito le estuviera prácticamente igualando en fuerza, a pesar de poseer tantos koseis. "**All For One**... Tu reino de terrir ha terminado..." Izuku se preparaba para asestar el golpe definitivo. "Quizá recuerdes estas palabras, porque estas representan a los verdaderos héroes..." El villano no podía hacer nada. Simplemente, la fuerza de Izuku estaba superando sus límites. "Ve más allá... ¡PLUS... ULTRAAAAAAAAAA!" El peliverde se lanzó hacia el villano, con su puño derecho hacia atrás. "UNITED STATES OF... SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Izuku le asestó un puñetazo que dio de lleno en **All For One**. Tal fue la potencia de aquel golpe, que terminó por destruir no sólo la máscara, sino el resto de la vestimenta del villano, así como dejar destruido su cráneo, reduciendo a cero las probabilidades de sobrevivir del que fuera el némesis de **All Might**. En cuanto al peliverde, la más grave consecuencia que era aparente en ese momento era que su brazo derecho estaba completamente destrozado, al punto de que su carrera como héroe peligraba. No ayudaba el hecho de que había caído inconsciente luego de tan extenuante batalla. Al ver esta situación a través de la transmisión en vivo, Momo no pudo soportar ver a su novio en ese estado. La pelinegra sabía que Izuku había puesto su vida en peligro, no sólo por el bien de ella, sino por el bien de todo Japón. Así de desinteresado era él...

Izuku fue llevado de urgencia al hospital, donde los médicos hicieron todo lo posible para tratar sus heridas. Cuando a Momo le avisaron que su novio estaba en el hospital, ella corrió de inmediato a su encuentro. Ver a su novio en ese estado era como una punzada a su corazón. Pero a pesar de todo, a Izuku no le importó. Prefirió el bien para ella y para todo el país, antes que su propio bienestar. Izuku estaba despierto cuando llegó Momo a su habitación de hospital. El peliverde la miró fijamente a los ojos, antes de decirle: "Momo... Después de lo que pasó... llegué a la conclusión... de que tienes que saber la verdad..." Así, Izuku decidió revelarle a su novia el secreto de One For All. El secreto de cómo heredó el poder de **All Might**, y de cómo funcionan algunos de los koseis que lo componen. También decidió revelarle que, antes de recibir One For All, él habia nacido sin poderes. Había nacido Mukosei. Estas revelaciones entristecieron bastante a Momo. Ella sabía que Izuku no la había pasado bien en su infancia, pero que todo el abuso que recibió fuera básicamente un acto de discriminación contra un Mukosei, era algo que la dejó muy desconcertada. Tendría una charla muy larga con Katsuki al respecto, pero eso sería en otro momento. Por el momento, Izuku era lo más importante. Sin embargo, fue lo que dijo Izuku a continuación lo que la dejaría completamente sorprendida...

"Momo... Quiero que tú... seas la heredera de mi voluntad..." Momo no se esperaba esas palabras de su novio. "¿Qué... qué dices, Izuku? Todavía tienes mucho por delante..." "Hay que aceptar la realidad, Momo... No podía usar mis brazos... con toda mi fuerza... Me lo advirtieron después... de aquella batalla en el campamento... Mi brazo derecho está prácticamente inservible..." "No... No puede ser..." "Sí... Mi carrera se acabó, Momo..." La chica no podía aguantar el llanto. Izuku, por su parte, no podía soportar verla llorar. "Momo... Hazme un favor... Si no sobrevivo a esto... por favor, quiero que vistas mis colores... y le digas al mundo entero... que estás aquí..." El chico decidió darle un beso en los labios a su novia. Un beso cargado de mucho cariño, al que la pelinegra correspondió con todo el amor de su alma. Pero ese beso tenía un propósito adicional. La saliva de una persona, al igual que la sangre y los cabellos, contiene el ADN de dicha persona. Con ese beso, Izuku le entregó el kosei One For All a su novia, y con él, su voluntad, la de **All Might**, y la de otros 7 que dedicaron sus vidas a enfrentarse al mal. "Momo... Te amo demasiado... Tanto, que daría mi vida... para que fueras feliz..." Diciendo estas palabras, el peliverde se desvaneció. Momo estaba convencida de que su novio la amaba, pero el verlo en ese estado la entristecía demasiado. Así que, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, la chica dedicó todo su tiempo libre a cuidar del peliverde, vigilando su salud, y alimentándolo cuando fuera necesario...

Afortunadamente para Momo, Izuku pudo recuperarse de gran parte de sus heridas, permitiéndole volver a casa. Por desgracia, su brazo derecho estaba muy maltratado, y los médicos establecieron que había mínimas posibilidades de que pudiera recuperarse por completo. Aún así, la pareja no se rindió, y con mucha terapia de rehabilitación, Izuku logró recuperar la movilidad de su brazo derecho. No obstante, a pesar de la terapia, Izuku no podía volver a luchar en ese estado. El personal de UA lo sabía, y Aizawa estuvo dispuesto a expulsarlo de la escuela. Pero luego de revisar todos los actos heróicos que Izuku realizó durante el tiempo que estuvo en la academia, Nezu resolvió darle la graduación anticipada al peliverde, ya que a sus ojos, Izuku ya se había convertido en un verdadero héroe. Esto también sirvió para que él tuviera más tiempo para recuperarse.

Para cuando Momo se graduó de UA, los dos novios básicamente ya vivían juntos. "Izuku... Tú sufriste lo impensable en tu infancia. Muchos quisieron destruir tu sueño, pero diste lo mejor de ti para convertirte en lo que siempre quisiste ser. Después de todo lo que tuviste que sufrir, mereces ser feliz por el resto de tu vida..." Dicho esto, Momo decidió usar su kosei para crear un anillo con una incrustación de esmeraldas. "Izuku Midoriya, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?" El peliverde estaba bastante sorprendido al ver la propuesta que le hacía su novia. Pero él no tenía ninguna duda. Izuku quería estar al lado de Momo por los días que le quedaran. "¡Sí, Momo! ¡Sí, y mil veces sí, mi amor!" Con un dulce beso y un cálido abrazo, los dos sellaron su compromiso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus profesores, amigos y familia, presenciaran el "Sí, acepto". Desde ese día, Momo e Izuku vivieron juntos una nueva etapa de sus vidas. Una etapa en la que la chica hizo todo lo posible por brindarle a su esposo la felicidad que él tanto anhelaba. Aún si él ya no podía actuar como héroe, Izuku, con ayuda de su mentor, **All Might**, le enseñaron todo lo qué sabían de One For All a Momo, para que ella pudiera ser lo que él siempre soñó: el Símbolo de la Paz. Un año después de casarse, nació el fruto de su amor. Tenía el pelo rizado como su padre, de color negro con puntas verdes, y algo bastante particular: su ojo izquierdo era negro, como su madre, mientras que el derecho era verde esmeralda, como su padre. Momo le puso a su hijo el nombre de Mathew. A partir de aquí, la vida de la familia Midoriya Yaoyorozu estuvo llena de cosas buenas. Su hijo era lo que motivaba a Izuku a seguir viviendo, y a Momo a continuar siendo la gran heroína que es...

Pero todo llega a su final, eventualmente. 3 años después de nacido Mathew, Izuku se empezó a sentir muy enfermo. Al igual que **All Might**, empezó a toser sangre. Sus heridas tras la batalla de Kamino Ward fueron más graves de lo que los médicos pudieron calcular. Sus órganos internos se vieron muy comprometidos, especialmente su corazón. Y aunque trató de ocultarle esta situación a todos sus amigos, era imposible que su esposa no se preocupara por él. Al visitar al médico, todo se derrumbó. A Izuku le quedaba aproximadamente un mes de vida. Su sistema circulatorio estaba demasiado dañado como para que un trasplante de corazón funcionase. Esto entristeció muchísimo a Momo. No quería perder a Izuku, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo ayudándole a recuperarse. Pero en el fondo de su alma, sabía que había vivido los mejores años de su vida al lado del peliverde. Lo único que hubiera deseado, es que esa batalla no hubiera lastimado tanto su cuerpo, y que hubieran podido estar juntos hasta la vejez. Momo decidió tomar un receso en sus actividades como heroína, para estar con Izuku en los últimos días de vida del peliverde...

El día que ninguno de los dos quería que llegara, inevitablemente llegó. En su lecho, Izuku compartía los últimos momentos de su vida con su esposa. "Te amo, Momo... y quiero que cumplas mi última voluntad... Quiero que seas feliz... Quiero que tú y Mathew sean felices... Ustedes son... lo mejor que me ha pasado... Gracias... por permitirme... compartir mi vida... contigo..." Momo no se hacía a la idea de perder a su esposo, cuando ellos todavía tenían un futuro por delante. Estaba muy triste, pero de alguna forma logró aguantar las lágrimas. "No, Izuku... La que tiene que darte las gracias soy yo. Si no fuera por lo que me dijiste aquel día, probablemente no estaría aquí contigo... Es gracias a ti, que he pasado los mejores años de mi vida... Es gracias a ti, que Mathew está con nosotros... Todo este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos, es gracias a ti, Izuku... Si tuviera que volver a nacer, volvería a casarme contigo sin dudarlo, mi amor..." Con cada palabra, se hacía más difícil para la pelinegra contener el llanto. "Gracias... Momo... Cuida mucho... a Mathew..." Izuku, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le dio el que sería su beso de despedida a Momo. Aún en sus últimos momentos, Izuku amó a su esposa, como nunca lo había hecho. En ese momento, le dedicó su clásica sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que siempre le caracterizó en sus días en UA. "Mi heroína..." Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Izuku Midoriya, antes de que su alma abandonara el mundo terrenal, y volara hasta la eternidad. Esa noche, en la casa de los Midoriya-Yaoyorozu, sólo se escuchó el llanto de una mujer que había perdido al amor de su vida...

La muerte de Izuku acaparó las portadas de los periódicos, y los titulares de los noticieros de todo Japón. Ese día, todos en el país del sol naciente recordaron a aquel valeroso chico de pelo verde que desafió el peligro para librar al mundo de la mayor amenaza que se ha conocido. En su honor, se realizó un funeral de estado en el que, tanto su madre, Inko, como su esposa, Momo, recibieron la medalla de honor, concedida a Izuku de manera póstuma. Todos los que hicieron parte de la clase A, decidieron acompañar a Inko y a Momo en su dolor. Toshinori Yagi, el mentor de Izuku, también estaba allí, y aunque triste, estaba orgulloso de su pupilo, ya que logró en su corta vida, lo que ni él ni sus predecesores habían conseguido. Sí, incluso Katsuki, aquél que en su infancia le hizo la vida añicos al heroico mártir de pelo verde. Toda UA asistió a un funeral donde se honró el valor de aquel chico que nació Mukosei, pero que tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacer frente y acabar con el villano más peligroso que existió jamás...

La última voluntad de Izuku se cumpliría una semana después de su funeral. Por iniciativa de Momo Midoriya, ahora la décima portadora de One For All, todos sus compañeros, amigos, y demás héroes que conocieron a aquél joven que en vida personificó todo lo que significaba ser un verdadero héroe, vistieron parte o todo su uniforme del color característico de Izuku. Fueran pequeños detalles, partes importantes, o toda su vestimenta, todos implementaron el color verde. Algunos hicieron esto por un año, otros llegaron a vestir detalles verdes por 5 años, pero fueron sus mejores amigos quienes dedicaron sus carreras de héroes a hacerle un homenaje al que, en tan poco tiempo, y de forma póstuma, fuera reconocido como el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos. Todos los estudiantes que compartieron aventuras con Izuku, vistieron de verde en gran parte de sus carreras. En especial, aquella chica pelinegra de esbelta figura, quien no se cansará de agradecerle a Izuku por protegerla de todo peligro, aunque eso eventualmente le costara la vida. Tal fue el impacto de Izuku en su vida, y en su relativamente corta pero maravillosa relación, que decidió cambiar el color de su traje de heroína, ahora vistiendo toda de verde con detalles blancos. Si no fuera por él, seguro ella y sus compañeros no estarían contándole al mundo: "Todo está bien. Ya estamos aquí..."

Sería eventualmente Mathew Midoriya quien herede la voluntad de sus dos padres, porque aunque ya no esté en este mundo, su madre y él saben que en el fondo de sus corazones, Izuku Midoriya, el que fuera en vida el chico más valeroso que Japón y el mundo conoció jamás, aún vivía. Sería él, como la viva imagen de su difunto progenitor, el que continuaría su legado y el de su madre, y se convertiría en lo que Izuku siempre soñó ser: el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos. Pero eso, amigos míos, es otra historia...

_Fin_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. La verdad es que escribirla me entristeció mucho, tanto que no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Es que Izuku, a pesar de todo lo que vivió en su infancia, y de todos los problemas que ha tenido que afrontar, merece alcanzar la felicidad. Definitivamente se la merece...

Déjenme saber en las reviews qué les pareció este relato. Un fav es una oportunidad más para que nuestro querido peliverde logre sus sueños y alcance la felicidad que tanto anhela...


End file.
